The Prince's Challenge
by GayRain
Summary: Draco is the Prince of the entire kingdom. Harry is merely a poor lord of Gryffindor. So what happens when Draco falls in love? What if Harry doesn’t like the royal family? -- DRACO/HARRY, maybe MPREG & BOTTOM!HARRY.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter was mine, you'd be seeing some Draco/Harry loving in it. So obviously, it's not. How sad.

**Author:** Gay Rain

**Title:** A Prince's Challenge

**Summary:** Draco is the Prince of the entire kingdom. Harry is merely a poor lord of Gryffindor. So what happens when Draco falls in love? What if Harry doesn't like the royal family?

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione & maybe others

**Warning/s: **maybe Mpreg, slash, bottom!Harry (don't like it? I suggest you leave)

**Author's Note:** I started this story a long time ago. I can only hope it still sounds good. Next chapter coming very soon, this is merely the short prologue.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Two men walked gingerly down a dirt road, sweat forming on their faces as they trudged. It had been a whole day ago that they had started this walk and as the sun fell and rose, both men were still as determined as they were when they began. These men were completely opposite from each other and if a person were to look at them, they would not call them friends. And they weren't. One, with pale skin, hawk like blue eyes and white blonde hair, was a lot tidier and sturdier then the other, who had tanned skin and black hair. If you were to ask any of the villagers about these two, you would also hear that the blonde was a lot crueler, and that he did not like anyone but himself and that was very true. The other, who goes by the name of Jasper Potter, was a lot kinder and had the habit of seeing the good in people who were vindictive.

These two were not friends and they would never be. The mere thought of being friends with Jasper Potter made Lysander Malfoy laugh. The two had set out together yesterday as a challenge formed by the king who lay on his death bed. King William was a kind man and much loved throughout his kingdom, but when news had reached all villagers of him dying, it seemed a great sadness set upon the beautiful lands in which he joined long ago. He had called among strong soldiers and tested them for a reason in which no one knew and then there were two. Jasper didn't like fighting that much, but it was merely a game, he was not killing. While Lysander was quite upset that killing was not option. Another reason they were so different. The king had spoken to them of the dragon that tormented the people of Kriskendo and begged that they defeat it. Whoever would do such, would receive the great honour of becoming king after him. Jasper knew instantly that the only reason the king was doing this now was that he had no heir to follow his lead and instead, he needed a strong young man who could lead his kingdom safely. Lysander didn't care what the reason had been, he wanted to be king and he would kill the dragon before the other man.

And so here they were, two different men. Both young and thriving but at the same time, both with completely different agendas. They were smart, they believed, if they work together and that's just what they did. In no time they had reached the dragon in its glory. It had not been what Lysander had expected. It was smaller then he had imagined and glowed an almost purple color, it did not even challenge the blonde as he pointed the sword at the tame beast. Jasper, however, did not feel this was right and stopped Lysander, explaining this to him, only to have the other man laugh at him.

"This beast is tame, leave it be. It is but a baby doing what it was born to do. Killing sheep to eat is not horrible, we do it" Jasper had tried to explain, he once again received a laugh.

"We buy the sheep, we grow the sheep, they are ours to eat. I will slay this beast and become king"

And so he did, with no respect for the poor dragon doing what was natural to it.

_Slay a beast that does no harm, forever shall you be cursed. One day, good will mix with your family and change your kingdom, love will hurt, __and your heir must be ready._

The whispered words that swayed in the air from an unknown source did not scare Lysander as he turned.

"As king, I will be kind, Potter. You may have the poor land of Gryffindor. May you be the humblest Lord of such a pathetic state"

And that, my friends, was how the story began.


	2. Chapter One

Thank you to those who reviewed. At this very moment I have the flu and my head feels clogged along with my ears and nose. I feel like I can hardly think but I put together this chapter anyway. I am doing the same for The Worthy Father right now. I should get it up tomorrow night. I can only hope it doesn't sound horrible

* * *

**Chapter One****: A Little Convincing**

"Father! Father, you must hurry!" Looking up in alarm, James Potter's eyes searched in urgency, seeking out his son who had just called out to him. Harold Potter came running towards him from a paddock, a joyous smile upon his face. "Father!" Sighing in relief, James stood from milking the cow and smiled at his happy son who came to a sudden halt in front of him.

"Harry, what is all the commotion about?" James asked, shaking his head slightly as he picked up the container with the milk.

"Father, you must come and see Sirius at this moment. It is hilarious! He is trying to put up a fence to no avail. It is the most amusing sight I have ever seen." Harry turned without waiting for his father and ran back towards the way he came. Sighing at his over eager son, James set down the container on the bench. Turning to pat the cow on the neck, he grinned at the creature.

"What shall I do with that boy?" Turning, James followed Harry as fast as he could. Of course, he was no where near as fast as Harry, though to say James Potter was not fit nor fast for his age would be a lie. Since he was born James had been working on the Potter's farm, it was the family's property and he was sure one day Harry would take over it.

The people of Gryffindor were known for their hard work though they were never commended for such. Many of the other lands of their kingdom despised Gryffindor, believing it as the lowest and poorest land of them all and while it was true they were the poorest, they were certainly not the lowest. James enjoyed living here and the thought of leaving his home never crossed his mind. Not only was it due to him being the lord, but the people in it were their family. The fact was, Gryffindor were a kin. The people were known to help each other out and they all knew each other as well enough to be cousins. The people of the other lands did not see the Gryffindor people for what they really were, hard working farmers who worked day and night to give everyone of this kingdom food and milk. However their work was never really appreciated, especially not from the King and Queen of Hogwarts. The other lands had privileges, from receiving money from their rulers to receiving help when needed.

It was not long ago that a terrible storm had passed through the vast and open lands of James Potter's home, the houses in which many lived were wiped from the ground and the stock in which they grew were mostly killed due to the weather. It had been a devastating time and in desperation, James had travelled with his best friend, Sirius Black, to Slytherin to meet the royals. He had asked, or in a sense, begged for their help. His instant answer was no and when questioning why, James had been thrown out of the beautiful and well defined land in which the royals lived. It had disgusted him beyond anything else that such cruel and unfair people ruled such a beautiful kingdom, created by more than one country. Never before did he go back to the country of Slytherin and James had most certainly not planned to again, feeling as though the royals would not and surely could not help Gryffindor if they needed it. The Gryffindor people had pulled together and rebuilt their own and each other's homes, a sure sign of a kin that was unbreakable.

While that was at least two winters ago, Sirius had yet to rebuild his fence surrounding his home with his husband, Remus Lupin. James had never really been sure if Sirius could do it by himself, but his best friend had refused help when it was offered to him. Harold, or Harry as he was nicknamed, had decided to watch, knowing the whole thing would be quite amusing. James loved his son and after the death of his wife, Lily, two years ago, James barely let Harry leave his sight. He was the only real family that James had left and the mere thought of loosing his beautiful yet outspoken child brought heartache to him. Harry was so much like Lily in every possible way and looking at him, James couldn't be happier at this fact. Lily was a brave and an extraordinary woman, many people admired her and what she did for others was always generous. When she had passed away, James knew he and Harry weren't the only ones who lost her, the whole of Gryffindor did. Thinking about her, he couldn't help but feel saddened. How he missed her more than anything.

Puffing slightly, James stopped behind his son, watching in amusement at the sight before him. Sirius stood with a piece of wood between his legs, trying very hard to keep it straight while he raised the wooden hammer. Remus stood behind him, holding their three year old son, Zachariah, and shaking his head in exasperation. Sirius raised the hammer higher and quickly it came down, completely missing the wood the fell from Sirius's legs and instead hitting James' friend in the knee. James couldn't help it, he laughed.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius!" Remus shouted as his husband jumped around howling in pain. "Must you be so damn childish!"

Giving Harry a look of glee after he was finished laughing, James ran over to his friend.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" James questioned, biting his lip a little to keep himself from laughing once again. Moving over to his friend, he took the wooden hammer and shook his head, "you should never be holding one of these, my friend." Hearing laughter behind him, James tilted his head back a little to see his son giggling at his words. Sirius was one person they liked to continually tease and while James' old friend acted insulted sometimes, Sirius usually joined in the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Sirius hissed, still holding his somewhat damaged knee. "Do you know how hard that came down on my knee?"

"Obviously not hard enough" Remus joined in, a smirk on his face as he moved over beside James. Grinning at his other friend, the Gryffindor Lord bent down to kiss his godson on the forehead, making the little boy giggle.

"And how is my little Zachariah this fine day?" Watching the little boy with a grin, James moved in to tickle the son of his best friend that was still held in Remus' arms. Zachariah giggled loudly again before grabbing a chunk of James' hair, clearly not wanting to let go.

"Zach! Let Uncle James' hair go" Remus reprimanded, a tense look on his face. Remus was a good parent to his and Sirius's three children, though a little strict, he would always teach them proper manners. Looking saddened, Zachariah let go while pouting. James felt sorry for the little guy but he knew Remus was only trying to teach him the best.

Watching as his godson tucked his face into his dad's shirt, James turned to look back at Sirius, who was now sitting and holding his knee. Biting his lip, James put down the hammer he held and moved to sit beside his best friend.

"I am guessing putting the fence up is not going all that well then?" James questioned, eying Sirius out of the corner of his eye.

"That's an understatement" Harry put in, a grin on his face as he moved in front of him. "Father, I'm going inside with Remus, he has made me some lunch." Nodding, James watched with a smile as his son moved towards the beautiful home of his godfathers.

"You better not say 'I told you so'" Sirius whined, a pout his lips. It was common for Sirius to act childish and while James couldn't say that he never got that way at times, it still amused him how much Sirius could actually act immature.

"I wasn't going to" James commented, a lopsided grin gracing his face. Nudging Sirius slightly on the shoulder with his own, James continued, "You know, Sirius, you can do anything if you set your mind to it."

"You sound like Remus. He said the exact same thing to me last night about the fence and look what happened," his voice was slower now, Sirius truly sounded disappointed.

"Tell me what's really wrong, Padfoot" James nudged on slightly. He could tell there was more to it than just the fence. James and Sirius had been friends for far too long for him not to notice.

"Prongs, you were always such a great husband and father to Lily and Harry. I mean, you got the farm chores done and still had time to play with your son. You had other work finished quickly and were still home in time for dinner. Me? I can't even put up a fence for my husband without doing something wrong." James knew Sirius had always tried his best for Remus and the truth was, everything he did was perfect. What Sirius didn't realize was that to Remus is wasn't about getting it done; it was about Sirius trying his best for his family.

"I think you're acting childish again" James commented, a smile never leaving his happy face "Remus loves you, Sirius, he knows you try your best and that's all he wants." Sirius really didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway.

Standing, Sirius moved in front of his long time friend and grinned. "I'm borrowing your son by the way."

"To help with the fence?" James asked, also moving to stand up. Patting Sirius on the shoulder, they both turned to walk back towards the house.

"Nay, Prongs, we are going to Slytherin," Sirius muttered quickly, moving ahead of his friend before James could react.

"What?" The outburst was loud enough to have Remus and Harry walk outside with worry, but James didn't care. Stopping, he stared at the dark haired man in front of him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Turning, Sirius bit his lip.

"Please Prongs?" His voice was pleading but James ignored the tone.

"What for?" He questioned again, his voice tight.

"I need more wood and the kind we want you can only get in Slytherin. Harry is the only one who can help and it would be good for him to see the world around Gryffindor" Sirius explained, a look of exasperation on his face. James knew Sirius was most likely getting angry at all the questioning, but he couldn't give a damn at that moment.

"Slytherin is a dangerous place and I don't think…"

"James, grow up! Harry is old enough to see the world around him. Stop sheltering him!" The words were rough and they really did hit James where it hurt. He knew what his friend was telling him was true, but James really didn't want Harry to travel outside of Gryffindor without him.

"Dad, I'll be okay" Looking at his son, James sighed. He knew that once Harry had something in his head, he wouldn't let it go. So much like Lily. Eying Sirius for a minute, James nodded.

"Fine, but if anything happens to him, I'll have your head" Ignoring the laughter and cheering from both Harry and Sirius, James turned to walk into the home of his friends. He needed some serious food if he was to live through what he just permitted.


	3. Chapter Two

To the reviewer by the name of "Nogging one", I don't know if you have ever heard of this, but I have a thing called a life, where I work my ass off to live, actually study in improving my writing in a course and spend time with my friends, who give me ideas for stories and give me inspiration. So do NOT call me lazy, please, because if that's how you are going to be, I'd rather not have your review at all.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hogwarts was a big land consisting of up to ten states and four territories. Each piece of land had its qualities and each one was known for their certain way of living. There was the main state, the leader of them all, Slytherin. Slytherin was a rich land, one that consisted of all the wealthy people of Hogwarts. It was not much of a farming state, made up more consumers than any other state in the great land. The main factor that Slytherin was famous for was having the royal family living in the great castle in the middle of the state. Rumours usually spread fast and far about the royal family and Harry Potter had heard so much of the luxury they lived in and truthfully, it made him sick. For all his life, Harry had lived in Gryffindor, a farming state that was far from a rich land, it could very well even be the poorest of Hogwarts. But Harry wouldn't give it up for anything, Gryffindor was his family and he had seen firsthand how hard the farmers and their families worked, including his own father who was a farmer as well.

He was not ashamed of whom he was, a lord of such a poor state, but looking at all of these rich beings in Slytherin was a whole different view from what he was used to. It seemed to him Slytherin was divided in to two different categories. There was the rich, donned in the finest silk that could be found, jewellery hanging almost proudly off their body as though it was a second skin. They had earrings, necklaces, rings and broaches that Harry was sure would cost more than all the possessions of the Gryffindor's farmers put together. Their skin clean, not one bit of dirt on their smooth, and Harry guessed, soft skin that had most likely been pampered quite often. They walked around tall, their backs straight and in a posture that made Harry cringe, he could just imagine how sore their backs and legs would have to be by the end of day. Their ignorance and rudeness to the other status of people almost made the Gryffindor want to reach out and slap each one.

The poor were quite viewable, almost hovering near the rich. Their dirty skin, rags of clothes and rotten teeth were the main things that set them apart. They didn't walk tall like the rich, more like slithered away from the other status of people, keeping their distance. They sat on the gravel, their hands cupped out in front of them begging for the rich to at least give them something to eat. They were, unsurprisingly, ignored from the arrogant people.

"Why do they treat people thus, Sirius?" Harry questioned, turning to peer at his Godfather, his green eyes filled with the grief in which he felt looking upon these people.

"It is a cruel world, Harry. A world in which these people have no sorrow for those who are less fortunate." Sirius explained, slowly pulling his horse to a halt on the side of the gravel near a little market store. The marketplace was big compared to Gryffindors in which they not only sold food, but gifts of all sorts.

"How can one live in such a world?" Harry slid off his horse almost elegantly and patted his pet in a friendly gesture. He had been riding his horse since he was a child and each broken bone he had received while riding horses had been worth the end result, he was an almost professional at now.

"One does not really have a choice sometimes," Sirius commented, tying both their horses on a wooden pole beside the little marketplace store. Nodding at the gentleman inside it, Harry watched his godfather smile. "How do you do, good sir?"

The old man smiled, standing on his weak legs and nodded his head in return.

"Good day, my young man, what may I tempt you with today?" The old salesman asked, picking up what seemed to be a mirror. And a beautiful mirror it was. The wood, which was obviously beech, was a beautiful light brown; specks of darker and more chocolate brown could be visible on it. Elegant patterns were carved into it, giving it an almost rich look. Harry bit his lip as he looked into the mirror, he had been lucky for no dust had found it's way onto his skin during the ride, a very rare thing. "A beautiful mirror. Made out of beech, a tough wood, good sir. Oh yes, a very tough wood."

"They usually use beech to make bed and chair frames because of its strength, but a mirror made of beech, I've never seen such a thing," Harry commented in awe, looking closer at the well designed object. The old man laughed and handed the mirror to Harry for him to look at.

"Not in Slytherin, sir, we pride ourselves on making the sturdiest of objects. I hand crafted this mirror myself, my wife's favourite." The old man chortled, eying the object as though it meant everything to him.

"Was this your wife's mirror?" Harry questioned, noticing a sorrow that entered the old man's eyes.

"Ai, young man, it was." By the tone of his voice, Harry could guess something had happened to the man's wife and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"May I ask why you wish to sell such a priceless gift?" Sirius asked, coming closer to Harry to look at the object.

"You see, good sir, my wife died three months ago. We were riding, we were, on a quiet road. We had just visited on daughter; she lived just outside of Slytherin. Just past the border of Hufflepuff. A beautiful place, it was, Mary-Anne enjoyed it muchly. We never really got away from Slytherin much and it was our chance to relax. Our daughter had married a rich man, he promised to take care of her, he did." The old man paused, his eyes looking almost distant, "On the way back, our daughter came rushing after us on a horse, she was obviously upset. Told us not to leave, she could not stand to be alone in that big house. We questioned why, we did, but she would not answer the truth. Kept telling us lies. We know when our daughter lies, we ain't stupid. Out of nowhere, we ambushed. I remember calling my daughter's and wife's names, begging them to tell me they were all right but there were men everywhere, draggin' us. The last thing I remember was being hit in the back of the head. When I woke, my daughter was gone; my wife lay beside me, cuts all over her body. I lost her that day, but I lost my daughter as well. I tried to go back through Hufflepuff, but guards denied me entrance into my daughter's land. To this day I do not know what happened to her, but ain't doing no good trying anymore. The royals ain't letting me go anywhere near it, they told me so. They told me to go on with life and make a living, or I'd end up homeless like a lot of the other poor."

Harry watched on shocked, his eyes wide with tears. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"That is terrible!" Harry exclaimed, getting a grunt of agreement from Sirius, "I've never heard of anything so disastrous." The old man chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I ain't got nothing on some people. Much worse stories could be heard, I know, I've heard them. You know what we need, young lad? We need someone proper in the rein on royalty. Someone with a conscious, someone with experience in the outside world."

"I do not see that happening any time soon" Sirius remarked, a sarcastic smile staining his face, "from what I heard, that Prince Draconis is a pig headed boy, much his father. He rather take a pretty girl than a smart one." Harry couldn't help but smile at the comment, he very much agreed with Sirius.

"You never know," The salesman started, his kind brown eyes burning into Harry "someone with a heart and brain might come along and woo the spoiled prince."

Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius took out his pouch, ignoring the glare Harry gave him.

"I would like to formally introduce our beings. I am Harold Potter of Gryffindor and this is my godfather, Sirius Black of Gryffindor. Both farmers" Harry smiled, holding out his unoccupied hand to the old man. Watching as the old man shook it, the Gryffindor's smile widened.

"I am Bernard Tadum. Originally of Ravenclaw, now full time resident of Slytherin since I was twenty years old. Marketman."

"This is a very priceless possession, Bernard, are you sure you wish to sell it?" Harry questioned after releasing the hand. Eying the mirror, he went to hand it back to the old man who put up his hands in rejection of taking back the object "I wish nothing more then for my mirror to go to a person who would guard it with their life. I wish nothing more then for you to take it, Mr Harold, for free." Eyes widening, Harry shook his head quickly.

"I cannot take such a thing from you, Bernard, it would be unethical."

"I am asking for you to take it, Mr. Harold, and I want you to. Please." Staring at Bernard for a minute, Harry nodded and brought the mirror back against his own body.

"I promise you, Bernard, I would treat it as though it was the rarest gold ever found." Smiling, the old man reached over to pat Harry's hand.

"I'm sure you will, Mr Harold. Now go, Mr Sirius appears as though he wishes to go. Be gone with you, but visit me again I ask you to do."

Smiling, Harry nodded eagerly before turning to look at Sirius who was looking proudly. They both set off.

* * *

Sirius and Harry stopped in front of another store before the older man turned to his godson, a smile upon his face.

"This is where we part," Sirius explained, his eyes twinkling.

"Part? Why are we parting, Sirius?" Harry asked, his face contorted with confusion. If his father was to find out they parted, there would be serious trouble.

"I must do some things on my own, Harry, but listen. Stay in the main streets, don't wander off with anybody and especially don't buy anything you don't need, sometimes they can be very convincing." Re-adjusting a strap from his bag on his shoulder, Sirius turned.

"I'll have you know Sirius, I am an eighteen year old man, and I am quite capable of being on my own." Harry said indignantly, glaring at the back on the older man.

"Good, then don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius' departing words made Harry chuckle.

"That's not much!" Harry shouted back, a smile plastered on his face. Sighing, he looked around the marketplace. It was so much more expensive then at home yet there were so many more objects to look at. Eying a broach, he moved up to have a better look at it.

"You ain't stealing, are you?" In a startled motion, Harry turned to look beside him. A young male, around the same age as Harry, was grinning almost mischievously at the Gryffindor.

"I don't believe in stealing" Harry replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at the other teenager and gripping the strap of his bag tighter.  
"I do. It's how I live. You should try it some day, great rush of adrenaline, it is. Seamus Finnigan, from Slytherin and a full time thief," Eying the hand that had been offered, Harry hesitantly stuck out his own, shaking it.

"Harold Potter, from Gryffindor, farmer," Harry greeted, still glancing at the boy suspiciously. "Where are your parents? Don't they disagree with you stealing?"

"Ain't got none, pretty boy, don't need none." Seamus grinned, moving closer to the broach. Harry could only guess what he was about to do.

"I'm not a pretty boy!" Harry snapped, glaring fully at the other male now "and stealing is wrong! You take from the poor."

"To feed the poor," the other male shrugged, almost slyly taking the broach and putting it in his pocket.

"I will have no part of this." Harry growled, turning on his heel and storming away Seamus.

"See ya later, pretty boy"

Harry couldn't believe this state, it was so much different from Gryffindor and it truly made him sick. How could the rich ignore the poor yet the poor steal from others? It was not ethical and it made him glad to be living in Gryffindor more than anything. Sighing, he moved over to another stand where apples stood on a little shelf. Turning the marketman, he smiled genuinely.

"May I have two of these, please?" Harry asked, pulling out his pouch of money. The young man grinned happily and nodded, leaning down to pull out a little pouch. Walking beside Harry, the young man put two of the red apples in the pouch and passed them to Harry.

"Two knuts please." The young man held out his hand, his blue eyes sparkling as they looked at Harry. Harry blushed slightly and put the money in the handsome man's hand.

"The beauty shall have it for free." Startled, Harry's eyes traveled to the voice. A man stood in front of the stall, it was quite obvious he was one of the rich. He stood tall, his slender yet muscled body clearly visible under the well designed and expensive silk. He wore a green cloak, a symbol of a snake curled on it and big black boots that reached his knees. His expensive shirt, symbols sewn on the sleeveless vest on top, reached his hands where the cuffs were neatly did up. He had pale blond hair that hung neatly beside his face and hawk like grey eyes, watching what was happening in front of him carefully.

"I'm sorry, sir?" The salesman questioned, his eyes widening slightly when getting a clear view of the person in front of him.

"You heard me" The man snapped, his grey eyes glaring at the other man. Behind him, three men stood, laughing in amusement at what was happening. It angered Harry to no end. Who were these people?

"Yes, sir, forgive me." The young salesman bowed, shocking Harry, and turned to the Gryffindor holding out his money. "Please, have the apples for free, good sir"

Harry shook his head angrily and turned to the rich looking man, a sneer on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" The Gryffindor growled, stepping forward so he was right in front of the man, making the men behind the rich man tense up.

"Excuse me?" The blond questioned in shock, his face twisted with the confusion he obviously felt.

"Who do you think you are?" Harry repeated, his face close to the blond's. "Coming here and telling a man to give up money? Give up money that could help feed his family! Who do you think you are?"

The man laughed, turning to his friends who began to laugh with him. The laugh was one of mocking and Harry did not appreciate it. The blond's grey eyes held amusement as he looked back at Harry.

"You don't know who I am?" The blond questioned, biting his pale lip. Harry had never been so insulted in his life. "Did you hear that, rat?" The rich man turned to the marketman, a smirk upon his face. Harry didn't like this man at all.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Harry stopped, his eyes widening as he peered at the blond again. This was Prince Draconis?

"You're Prince Draconis?" Harry asked, a smile finding its way on his face, "I'm disappointed. I expected someone more…" looking the blond up and down, Harry smirked "more manly."

Turning in a huff, Harry pushed the two knuts into the salesman hands and walked away, his head held high and ignoring the looks of shock. The Gryffindor could hear Draconis spluttering behind him and he couldn't help but be overjoyed by it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you speak to me thus!" He heard the call behind him, but Harry ignored it. He had to find Sirius and get out of Slytherin quickly, the last thing they needed was for Prince Draconis to meet Harry again, for that would certainly be fatal.


End file.
